The Return Of Ruby Allen
by GRWriter1
Summary: Ruby is Back and Evicted and back at Albert Square
1. The Return Of Ruby Allen

The Return of Ruby Allen

Moving back to London because of a Job opportunity.

Ringing up for an Interview date and time.

Ruby "Hi, I'm Ringing up about my interview time and date "she said

Sharon:" Hi, Sorry we didn't get back in touch sooner, your Date and Time is Thursday coming at 3PM at The Albert in Albert Square in London"

Shocked because of where it is

Ruby:" Ok" she says

Sharon:" See you then, Bye"

Ruby:" Thank you, bye"

Albert Square... should I go back there or what ...

The days are getting closer as she is about to leave she opens her post and there is an eviction notice.

"Oh god, I'm going to have to take this job if i get it " she thought

Bringing back loads of memories for her.

She knew she had to put it all behind her, this interview was all she had to save her house, what she worked up for.

She packed a lot of things what she thought was needed and little bits which held lots of memories.

Packing up and bunging it in the back of the car she drives to Albert square and there is one more day till her interview and she has to sleep in a car.


	2. The Return Of Ruby Allen - 2

Waking up,cold in the car, she turns the car engine on and tries to warm up.

She texts one of her friends

(Text)

Ruby:" Hi , can i come round please"

Sarah:" Sure , are you ok"

Ruby:"ill explain when i come:) "

Ruby goes to her friends and explains everything and Sarah lets her have a shower and make herself look presentable for this interview.

Ruby:" Thank you" she said

Sarah:" its ok, make sure you visit though if you get it and ill come get some free drinks" smiling

Ruby:" i will , just need to get myself back on my feet" she replies

Its 12 o'clock .. 3 hours she thought

She Drives back to Albert Square and it takes 2 hours and 30 mins to get there.

30 minutes to wait, she decided to go have a drink in the Cafe at the back of scarlet's .

The time is going slow but as she was about to look at her watch she see's Stacey walk past so she quickly went to the toilets.

Stacey thought she'd seen someone she knew but decided to carry on and forget it.

walking out the toilets Ruby looks at her watch 2:54 pm, she walks out the cafe and sprints to her interview with her head down so no one would notice her.

Walking in to the Bar, and thought what is this?

"Hi" Sharon said

"Hi, my name's Ruby Allen"She says cautiously

"Allen" Sharon repeated

"yes" confused She said

Sharon :"Take a seat"

Taking Seats Ruby passes Sharon her CV

Reading through it she see's R&amp;R in experience section

Sharon: "Allen, i knew you i thought i knew the name , was you related you Johnny Allen"

Ruby:" yeah, my Dad" she said getting upset

Sharon:" Right ,well lets get this interview on " smiling

Sharon:" So, what other experiences have you had?"

Ruby:"Well , i had my own business but it went bust because my business partner rinsed me " she said truthfully

Sharon:" im Sorry, so what an you bring to this club we are opening "

Ruby:" I can bring my experiences from the past, i can do books , i can change barrels , i can do anything on a task sheet if you give it to me"

Sharon:" And Are you reliable?"

Ruby:" ill have to be, i need this Job" she said

Sharon:" Right well we'll give you a ring if you get the for your time" she says

Phil:" SHARON"

...


	3. The Return Of Ruby Allen - 3

Sharon:" Phil..."

Ruby:" Phil Mitchell" she asked

Sharon:"yeah"

Ruby:" i may as well leave now" she said about to stand up

Phil"what are you ... Ruby Allen, what are you doin here?" he asked

Sharon:" she's here for a interview"

Phil:" i don't think so" he spat

Ruby:" i know you hate me because of my dad but i need this Job" she pleaded

Sharon:" Least we know she's good " she smilied

Phil:" you can have a trail run and then see how it goes" he said and walked out

Ruby:" Thank you so much" shaking her hand

Sharon:"not a problem we will ring you when we open" she smiled " it wont be long now" se continued

Ruby smiled and walked out.

Deciding to go for a drink she walks down to the Vic expecting to see Kat but she walked down the market and she see's Kat at the stall with a Money bag tied around her waist.

"RUBY" she heard someone shout

Ruby turns round and see's Stacey.

Ruby doesnt know what to weather to walk away or go talk to her

she decides to carry on walking

Stacey Followed her

"RUBY" Stacey shouts again!


End file.
